ketika kita dewasa
by DEPO LDH
Summary: dulu mereka masih kecil dan polos, mudah tertipu dan mudah menyayangi. kini mereka sudah dewasa . jika dewasa rasanya seperti ini, lebih baik aku kecil saja, seperti peterpan. Chanbaek (sequel tanggung jawab)


Ketika kita dewasa

Sequel Tanggung Jawab

Pairing : Chanbaek

Genre : romance

DEPO LDH

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan anak Sekolah dasar yang akan bertanggung jawab karena menghamili teman namjanya. Yah itu Yeolli dan Baekie, mereka sekarang telah beranjak dewasa menjadi siswa High School di Moon Moon School juga.

Ketika di sekolah dasar mereka saling mempercayai bahwa Baekie akan hamil karena ditiduri oleh Chanyeol, tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, akhirnya keduanya sadar dan mengetahui bahwa selama ini mereka di tipu oleh teman-teman kelasnya. Semenjak saat itu hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekie solah menjauh dan terasa canggung jika bertemu, sebenarnya mereka hanya merasa saling tidak enak karena tertipu mentah-mentah oleh teman-temanya yang jahil.

...

Baekie dan Chanyeol berada di kelas yang sama ketika keduanya duduk di kelas 2 Moon Moon High School. Mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa atau saling berbicara semenjak di Moon Moon junior Junior School. Baekie masih tetap manis dan imut, sifatnya yang kelewat polos membuat banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengagguminya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang kelewat bahagia dengan segala beban yang ia jalani sebagai namja kelas 2 high School, tapi kecerianya seolah luntur dan hilang ketika berpapasan dengan Baekie atau tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Hubungan yang aneh memang, tapi seperti itulah kehidupan para remaja, suka malu-malu jika bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya.

...

Baekie POV

Harusnya kalian ingat siapa aku, aku adalah namja kecil yang dulu ditipu teman-temanku bahwa aku dihamili Chanyeol. Sekarang aku sudah dewasa, sebenarnya tidak juga sih, aku masih bersifat kekanak-kanakan, suka menangis jika ada yang tak bisa kulakukan, suka bermain dan masih suka makan es krim seperti anak kecil. Ada Hal yang paling tidak aku sukai ketika beranjak dewasa, hal tersebut adalah perasaan suka.

Ketika masih kecil dulu, aku mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol kecil akan bertanggung jawab dan menemaniku hingga dewasa dan memiliki sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan adik kecil hasil kesalahan ketika Sekolah dasar dulu. Bahkan ketika aku tidak tahu apa arti tanggung jawab, yang aku percayai hanya Chanyeol yang tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri, tapi semuanya telah berubah saat kami mulai faham arti tanggung jawab itu harusnya seperti apa. Dan aku sangat benci ketika perlahan Chanyeol mulai menjauhiku dan tak mau berbicara denganku ketika tahu bahwa aku adalah namja, dan namja tidak mungkin hamil.

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, dia sekarang tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan dan tinggi. Sangat tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelasku, tapi Kris lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol tapi sayangnya temanku yang nakal itu sudah tak berada di Seoul tapi berada di Kanada tepat setelah kenaikan kelas satu senior high school. Sebenarnya aku merindukan teman-temanku yang jahil ketika Sekolah dasar dulu, tapi banyak yang berpencar dan tidak berada satu sekolah denganku di Moon Moon high school. Aku merasa kesepian tanpa mereka, yah walapun mereka memiliki sifat jahil yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana aku bisa bermanja-manja dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu, tapi sekarang dia tak mau berbicara denganku. aku sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut, padahal teman-teman yang dulu menipu kami sudah tidak berada di Moon Moon high School, tapi Chanyeol tetap mendiamkanku.

Baekie POV end

Author POV

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang di samping kelas, ia malas pergi dengan teman-temanya ke kantin jadi ia lebih memilih duduk disini sendirian sambil memandangi sesuatu. Memandang pada sebuah foto dua namja kecil dengan seragam Sekolah Dasar, senyum tiba-tiba tersungging dibibir tipisnya ketika mengingat kapan foto itu di ambil.

Flashback

"Baekiieee...Yeollie punya sesuatu untukmu"

Hari itu memang Baekie kecil tengah merayakan ulang tahunya, dan Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali memberi kado sebelum teman-temanya. Si kecil Chanyeol berangkat pagi sekali dan menunggu Baekie di depan pintu gerbang, eomma Chanyeol sampai tak tenga meninggalkan putra kesayanganya di pintu gerbang sendirian dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin. Tapi nyonya Park tak lupa memakaikan Chanyeol sebuah jaket, topi rajut dan juga sebuah Syal merah marun dengan motif yang tak jelas tapi terlihat dewasa untuk anak SD seperti dirinya.

Ketika Baekie datang, Chanyeol langsung menerjang si kecil itu hingga tubuhnya yang mungil sempat mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol masih sempat memberi Hormat pada eomma Baekhyun sebelum yeoja tersebut pergi.

"Bagaimana kabar adik kecil? Apa dia sehat dan tak kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Baekhyun yang rata.

"Yeollie...ayo kita masuk dulu, Baekie kedinginan di luar" dan Chanyeol menggandeng Baekie dengan erat karena tangan si kecil Byun sungguh sangat dingin.

"apa Baekie masih kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika berada di depan kelas dan keduanya duduk di bangku panjang " jika masih kedinginan Yeollie mempunyai ini untuk Baekie, biar hangat" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah sarung tangan rajut warna merah marun dan juga syal dengan warna yang sama dengan yang dipakai miliknya

"huaaaa...kita kembaran" teriak Baekie senang dan langsung saja sarung tangan dan syal dari Chanyeol dipakainya "tapi kenapa Chanyeol memberi Baekie ini? Apa karena tanggung jawab juga?" Chanyeol menggeleng imut sambil melebar-lebarkan matanya

"inikan ulang tahun Baekie, jadi Yeollie memberi kado ini. Sebenarnya mau dibungkus tapi Yeollie nggak bisa bungkusnya" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, kakinya digoyang-goyangkan pelan, sedangkan jemarinya memainkan ujung kemeja seragmnya.

"Yeollie ingat ulang tahun Baekie saja, Baekie sudah senang" dan Baekhyun kecil mencium pipi Chanyeol lembut "sekarang Baekie sudah hangat"

FLASHBACK END

Saat ulang tahun itulah Amber Songsaenim memfoto mereka berdua, tapi ada juga foto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi Baekhyun paling suka dengan foto yang ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada seorang namja tengah berlari sambil tertawa-tawa kencang menuju halaman samping, namja tersebut lari dari kejaran teman yang dijahilinya sehingga sampailah disini.

"hahaha...mereka bodoh sekali" Chanyeol tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan kelakuanya yang tertawa sambil memgangi pohon. Tak beberapa lama keadaan menjadi hening saat Chanyeol menyadari ada seorang selain dirinya di taman tersebut.

SIIIIING

Sunyi, senyum Chanyeol langsung luntur saat mengetahui siapa yang memperhatikanya. Yah tentu saja Baekhyun, dari tadi namja itu asyik duduk di samping kelas dan kemudian Chanyeol datang. Karena tidak suka dengan suasana yang sedikit errrr...cangung ini, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih beranjak pergi dan menyerahkan diri pada teman-temanya dari pada berada bersama Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang aneh...atau awakrd.

"Yeolllie"

DEEEG

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, detak jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak kencang, Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangan karena reflek memanggil Chanyeol dengan Yeollie, seperti masa lalu.

"mi-mianhee...aku tak sengaja memanggilmu Yeoliie..mianhee..." dan Baekhyun lebih meimilih melangkah pergi, sebelum ia pergi tak lupa Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat saat melihat si kecil Baekhyun lari sesaat setelah memanggilnya.

"Park Chanyeol pabboo" geram Chanyeol sambil menjambaki rambutnya hingga berantakan.

...

Pelajaran setelah istirahat tengah berlangsung, tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali ke kelas. Park Songsaenim menanyakan tentang kehadiran si mungil itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawab, seperti soal matematika saja. Karena memang biasanya Baekhyun tak pernah membolos dan termasuk namja yang rajin.

"aku tadi melihatnya ke ruang kesehatan" kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau hubungan kedua orang itu, orang itu yah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat tidak wajar. Semua orang tahu kalau mereka tidak pernah bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda alias selalu bersekolah di Moon Moon School, dan akan sangat janggal ketika keduanya tidak saling bertegur sapa.

Semua memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'sebenarnya hubungan kalian seperti apa sih' sudahlah itu kan hanya tatapan, kalian bisa mengartikannya berbeda-beda. Chanyeol sendiri balik menatap teman-temanya dengan pandangan 'apa salahku?'

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Saem juga. Aku kan jadi risih"

"yaaa...Park Chanyeol...sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekie hingga dia pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

"aku tak melakukan apa-apa padanya" sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kemana si mungil itu pergi, ia tanpa sadar ingin melindungi Baekhyun, meskipun itu bukan kewajibanya.

Sampai bel pulang berbunyi-pun Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali ke kelas, semua temanya sudah hampir pulang karena takut hujan turun terlebih dahulu, langit dari tadi pagi memang sudah mendung dan sekarang malah terlihat gelap seperti hampir malam. Tapi Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu masih diam di kelas sambil matanya tak bisa lepas dari bangku dengan sebuah tas diatasnya. Kalian pasti tahu bahwa itu bangku Baekhyun.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati bangku tak berpenghuni tersebut dan melongok, melihat kedalam lacinya. Ternyata disana memang terdapat banyak sekali sebuah bangau, bangau origami. Chanyeol sudah curiga dari dulu bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat iseng, karena di saat senggang ia selalu melipat sebuah kertas warna warni dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bangau. Sebelum ia melipatnya, Baekhyun selalu menuliskan sesuatu disana. Waaah...ternyata Chanyeol sangat memperhatikan Baekhyun yah...

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dibangku Baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah bangau, dibuka dan dibaca isinya.

'jika dewasa rasanya seperti ini, lebih baik aku kecil untuk selamanya. Seperti peterpan'

Chanyeol sempat tak paham dengan maksud yang di tuliskan Baekhyun, tapi namja jangkung itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan melipat bangau yang tadi sudah di bukanya. Seperti seorang pencuri, Chanyeol sekrang sudah mengambil seraup bangau-bangauan kertas milik Baekhyun dan membukanya. Lagi-lagi kalimat yang sama tertulis di dalam tubuh si bangau.

Setelah puas, Chanyeol beranjak pergi keluar kelas. Ia lebih memilih menunggu di halte bus dari pada di kelas, nanti ia malah ketemu dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak sadar kalau ia ketiduran di ruang kesehatan setelah tadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dengan lemas Baekhyun mengambil tasnya yang ada di kelas, lalu melangkah menuju halte bus. Ia agak malas pulang karena hujan tak juga reda, jadi ia memilih menunggu di halte, di kelas suasananya terlalu sepi, jadi agak menyeramkan baginya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte, ia tak memperhatikan sekitar karena setelah duduk ia membuat lipatan-lipatan berbentuk bangau seperti yang sering ia lakukan. Ia sedikit bergumam ketika membuat lipatan-lipatan tersebut hingga-

"kenapa kau suka sekali membuat bangau dari kertas?"

DEEG

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya origami-origami bangaunya ke tanah yang basah karena hujan. Chanyeol mendekat dan ikut memunguti bangau yang sebagian sudah basah, ternyata dalam waktu secepat itu Baekhyun sudah membuat sepuluh bangau.

"ah...mianhee...aku membuat bangaumu rusak"

"tak apa Yeol-, eh...maksudku Chanyeol. Ini hanya sebuah bangau" semua bangau sudah terkumpul, dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memberikan sisa bangau yang dipungutnya

"kenapa kau menulis hal yang membingungkan di kertas bangau itu? Apa kau memang sangat menginginkanya?"

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku menulis sesuatu yang bodoh disana?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, tapi ia malah mengambil sebuah bangau dari dalam tasnya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak karena mengenal bangau buatanya.

"kau membuat benda seperti ini banyak sekali, memangnya untuk apa"

"hiks...hiks..."bukanya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menangis "a-akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku...hiks...hiks" dan semua bangau yang ada di tangan Baekhyun jatuh lagi ke tanah, karena kedua tanganya digunakan untuk mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

"sebegitu inginya kah berbicara denganku?"

"hahaha...kau bodoh Byun Baekhyun...hiks..." ada yang aneh, mengapa Baekhyun tertawa sambil menangis "selama ini...hiks...aku menunggumu untuk menyapaku, tapi kau seenaknya membiarkanku tersenyum sendiri tanpa ada yang membalas...hiks...menatap tanpa ada yang balas menatapku...hiks...ini menyakitkan"

"Baekie..."

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku bukan Baekiemu dan kau bukan Yeolie-ku...hiks. Yeollie adalah orang yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menamani Baeki hingga tua nanti, tapi Yeollie sudah tak ada maka Baekie juga tak ada...hiks" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun malah mundur dan memajukan tanganya, membuat gerakan agar Chanyeol tak mendekat.

"ini sungguh sakit, padahal aku mengenalmu, bahkan kita sempat melakukan hal yang bodoh ketika kecil. Tapi kenapa kau menjauhiku setelah dewasa? Jika dewasa rasanya seperti ini lebih baik selamanya aku kecil"

"bukankah kau memang kecil?" dan Baekhyun maju menerjang Chanyeol, memukul dada namja jangkung itu dengan brutal. Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkan dadanya menjadi sasaran si mungil ini.

"kau bodoh...hiks...kau tak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekie kecil ketika ditinggal namja bernama Yeollie...hiks...kau tak akan pernah mengerti" Baekhyun ambruk diatas trotoar yang amat basah karena air hujan akhirnya mampu membuat sebuah genangan. Seragam Baekhyun sudah basah, apalagi celananya.

"jangan duduk disana, kau akan kedinginan" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri "Baekie-ku bukan orang yang suka dingin, ia akan menangis jika tak segra mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan" si mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya karena perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"siapa yang kau maksud dengan Baekie-mu? Baekie-mu sudah tak ada, yang ada hanya Byun Baekhyun bodoh yang menunggu Yeollie-nya kembali...hiks"

"mianhee...jongmal mianhee...aku memang bersalah padamu, sangat bersalah. Aku seorang namja yang tumbuh dengan gengsi tinggi"

"memangnya apa hubunganya dengan gengsi tinggi...hiks...?" Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol dari tanganya

"kau masih sepolos dulu, kau memang Baekie-ku" senyum indah di tampilkan namja tampan bernama Park Chanyeol, jemarinya terulur untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah indah Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekie sudah tak ada...ia sudah pergi bersama dengan Yeolli-nya...hiks"

"aku sudah membuatmu menangis, jadi bolehkah aku bertanggung jawab?"

"jangan...jangan mengatakan kata keramat itu...hiks...aku takut kau tak bisa memnuhinya..."

"kali ini aku akan benar-benar bertanggung jawab Byun Baekie, aku akan mengembalikan Yeollie-mu, menemanimu hingga kau bosan, tak mengacuhkanmu, tak membuatmu bersedih, dan yang terpenting aku ingin kita mewujudkan impian Baekie dan Yeollie kecil untuk memiliki keluarga yang utuh dengan seorang adik bayi. Apa kau menerimanya?"

"kita sekarang sudah dewasa...hiks...dan tahu makna Tanggung jawab yang sebenarnya. Kumohon kau jangan bermain-main dengan kalimat itu...hiks..." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua jemari Baekhyun yang sangat dingin karena tubuhnya sudah basah kuyub

"kali ini yang mengatakan 'aku akan bertanggung jawab' adalah Yeollie yang sudah dewasa dan jika ia ditanya apa itu arti tanggung jawab maka ia bisa menjawab makna dari kalimat tersebut" ia memberi jeda dengan menarik nafasnya pelan, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut "tanggung jawab adalah sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Yeollie dewasa untuk membahagiakan Baekie dewasa hingga tua nanti"

BRUUUK

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja bermarga Park tersebut sehingga keduanya kini sama-sama basah kuyub.

"bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang notabennya jauh tinggi dari pada dirinya "selama ini aku terus mencintai Byun Baekhyun, dan maafkan aku karena tak mengatakanya dari dulu" lagi, air mata Baekhyun kembali menderas tanpa di iringi sebuah isakan.

CUUUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang terasa hangat karena bibirnya sudah dingin membeku. Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun menciumnya, menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"aku juga selalu mencintaimu, mencintai Yeollie kecil, dan juga mencintai Yeollie dewasa" dan Cahnyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya yang hangat.

OKE INI UDAH SELESAI

Saya mau ngasih tau, kalau ada part yang saya terinsipirasi dari salah satu ff tentang origami, saya lupa judulnya pairnya KAIBAEK. (itu ff emang TOP bgt) big applause buat tuh FF.

Saat nulis nih ff saya sedang tergila-gila dengan lagu DON'T GO y EXO, sumpir ane muter tuh lagu terus jadi ngerasa banget kalau si bebek g mau ditinggal sama Yeollie kecil.

Dan **BIG THANKS** buat ini orang-orang kece yang uda review, saya benar-benar g bisa balas review kalian, padahal dengan balas review kita bisa deket...huhu kalau kalian mau sok kenal sama sayah, bisa langsung kirim massage lewat PM (Polisi nmiliter) eh...PRIVATE MASSAGE ding

**woyifan, ChanLoveBaek, BlueSky27, , chanyeol41, Deer98, RadenMasKYU, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, Guest, ajib4ff, 7D, Aiiu d'freaky, zae-kim, byunbaekhoney, Jung Jisun, Deer Panda, Jaylyn Rui, rizkyeonhae, , mitatitu.**


End file.
